For The Love Of Music: The Junior Year
by goldnote
Summary: A new year, a new director... Arianna and Elissa are on their own to make their dreams come true and save the band before everyone quits! But, how will the new director take to the girls? Rated T. Sequel to both the Freshman and Sophomore years.
1. Changes

_This is the third installment of the For the Love of Music series! The Junior year! Thanks to all of you who have read the Sophomore and Freshman year and here is the Junior year! I'm just going to get started right away and let you all read!_

**Chapter One: Chances**

"Come on, Arianna, you have to at least give him a chance. You can't go through the whole school year like this."

"Can and will."

"Can't and won't."

Arianna and Elissa were walking down the hallway on their first day of their junior year of high school. Elisa rolled her eyes at Arianna, who threw her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Elissa could have reached over the table and shook her.

"Look, neither Allie or Kasey are here to say this, so pretend it's not me. Stop. It. You. Are. A. Drama. Queen."

"Elissa," Arianna growled, tilting her head, hands clenching.

"I know it was tough for you when Mr. Berringer left. I know it was tough when Marah left. But you need to give Mr. Vogl a chance."

"I really don't want to. Honestly, I don't want to go down to the band room, to bring back all those memories..."

"Ari, you're being a drama queen! Did you sign up for band?"

"Yes."

"Did it say 'Concert Band' on it?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to go to the band room for class anyway! Honestly, Ari! I don't know what to do with you! It was difficult enough with Mr. Mercer leaving; I don't need to deal with you shutting out the new director."

It was true, Mr. Mercer had left. Elissa still felt betrayed. He had even written in her yearbook last year about how he looked forward to seeing her again next year as the star of the spring musical. Instead, he had packed and left, almost a week after Marah had, Elissa had heard. Mr. Mercer had a reason for leaving, though. The death of his young son had been the turning point and Elissa respected that. Mercer had a reason for leaving while Marah had none.

The two girls were sitting in the commons area, at their usual table, a large breakfast cookie laying forgotten between them. Elissa glanced at the clock. They had another ten minutes until class would start and Elissa knew she would not be able to concentrate in class unless she got through to Arianna now.

"Ari, please. This guy seems to be okay. We both thought he was going to be another Marah, but his smile... He doesn't smile like Marah. He's different! Ari, you have to give him a chance. He's different, I promise."

Arianna looked at Elissa, her hair swinging back in front of her face.

"You know how many times we've been hurt in the past, how many times both of us have been hurt? How can you just push all that away?"

"Part of it is because I know I have to go to band sooner or later. The other part is that I know I'm not going to live in fear of the band room and the band director. I'm just not going to let myself be afraid."

"But, how can you not be afraid of this guy, Elissa? How can you assume this year will be different?"

"This could be our year, Arianna! We could be commanders! I could be the color guard leader and you could finally be a majorette! Think about it, Arianna. Plus, you haven't even seen this guy yet. You don't know what he looks like and he doesn't know what you look like. You know people are going to put in a good word for you. They all saw how Mr. Berringer let you down and how awful Marah was to you and how you stuck it out until the end."

Arianna thought for a few moments.

"You really want to do color guard things, Elissa? I thought you-"

"I think being the commander would be great, Ari!"

"Well, I'll go down to the band room with you after lunch, but only with you, okay?"

"You're a wimp, Ari."

"Whatever. Are you going to finish that cookie?"

Elissa and Arianna split the cookie and laughed at themselves for being such fools. They would have to give this new director a chance, especially if they wanted to reach their goals. At that point, it didn't matter about Mr. Vogl himself: it mattered how far the girls were going to go to get what they wanted. If there was no stability in the band, there wouldn't be a band at all. As leaders, they would fix the problems that had been forming over the years.

But that wouldn't happen if they didn't get their chance.

_

* * *

Here we are with the end of the first chapter! I wanted almost all dialog for this chapter and I hope I did a good job of it. Yes, Arianna is a "drama queen" in this story, too, but Mr. Vogl and Elissa knock some stability into her later... Oops, just gave something away! No more of that! Anyway, please read and review! I love reviews! Thanks for reading!_


	2. New Teachers

_Second Chappie is up!_

**Chapter Two: New Teachers**

The band room was clean. This was shocking onto itself. Elissa and Arianna were almost afraid to enter the room because the carpet was clean. Of course, clean didn't mean stain free, but there was the smell of soap in the air. The chairs, still their awful colors of flu-green, pill-orange, and dirty-tan, were not broken to the point they couldn't be used. Instead, all the chairs had their legs and most of the graffiti was erased. They were set up in tidy rows, every section having a respective amount of chairs. The music stands must have been fixed by the tech classes because they didn't lean so much. A fresh coat of black paint was slathered on the stands and the sight almost made the girls cry.

Arianna stepped into the room first, walking to the director's podium, taking a tentative step onto the frayed carpet of the platform. Elissa flicked off all the lights except the podium light and smiled as Arianna picked up the baton and directed an invisible orchestra. As she reached the melodramatic pinnacle of the music only the two girls could hear, the sound of keys brought them back to reality. Arianna placed the baton back on the stand as Elissa switched the lights back on.

"We are such band nerds," Elissa muttered, smiling. Arianna nodded, but didn't speak as the two girls looked around the door into the band annex. IT was the new choir teacher and Elissa shuddered.

She had met the teacher a week before and was upset at who the new teacher was. The teacher was a squat woman, in her mid 40's, with short, brown, curly hair. The first time Elissa heard her talk, she shuddered. The lady was as cranky and controlling as Mr. Mercer was not. Elissa shuddered once more as the choir director disappeared into her office across the band annex.

"Who was that?" asked Arianna quietly, looking carefully at her friend's face.

"Mrs. Hanson."

* * *

The noise in the band room was painful, the sound of blatting trumpets and crashing cymbals hurting Elissa's ears. She saw Arianna take her usual spot as first chair flute, taking out the piccolo and tuning it. Elissa sat on the piano bench and watched the percussion section work. She was now the oldest member of the percussion section and took over the position of section leader.

"Let's sit down everyone. Come on, let's go."

There was a voice coming from the corner that cut through the noise, and everyone turned to face their new director.

He was a young man, almost as young as Mr. Berringer had been. His dark hair was cut military style, close cut to his head. His face was round and his eyes shone with excitement as he faced his new band. He was not very tall, no more than a few inches taller than Elissa, and he was smiling. That smile faded slightly as he saw the entire band staring straight back at him. There was no sound in the band room besides the sounds he made walking to the podium.

"My name is Mr. Vogl and, when I was offered the job here, I was thrilled. I really hope we can figure everything out together, because I know there are a lot of problems with this band. Don't worry; I'm going to do my best."

No one spoke. Mr. Vogl cleared his throat and glanced around the room. Arianna looked at him, eyes calculating, face clear of any emotion.

"What do you play?" Elissa was shocked to see the new director pointing at her.

"Me? I play percussion-"

"Well, I'm sure they won't bite if you sit with them. What's your name?"

"Elissa."

"I'm new, too, so don't worry."

The band let out a few signs of life in the form of half-hearted chuckles. Mr. Vogl looked around, confused.

"Mr. Vogl, I've been going to this school for years and years. I'm not new."

Elissa could have laughed at the poor guy, but went and sat with her section. Arianna raised an eyebrow at Elissa and Elissa shrugged.

This was going to be a year like no other.

_

* * *

That last part was true. The new director thought Elissa was a new student. Gah. Poor Elissa. Well, read and review! Reviews are great! My plot bunnies love reviews... Thanks for reading! I'll update soon!_


	3. Turning Out The Lights

_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just started a few new stories and I decided that I would bring my notebook along just in case I wanted to write at a family gathering we were having. Needless to say, I wrote for a long time and came up with a few chapters in this story to post! I am happy to bring you chappie three! (I have had this title for the other FTLOM chapters where this has happened. It's a bit of a ritual for my story, just like the podium light is always the last to go off...)_

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Turning Out The Lights**

The next two weeks were chaotic. Between new classes, new teachers, and extracurricular activities, Arianna and Elissa had hardly any time to think about the upcoming field show.

Mr. Vogl had never been in marching band. When he had gone to school, the school had no marching band. Now, as a teacher at a school that had a band that could work on a field, Mr. Vogl didn't know what to do. The color guard coach, who had been hated by all the girls, had been fired and a new coach was needed. Who would he find? Who was qualified? Who could put together a routine in a matter of two weeks? Two weeks was all the time they had left until homecoming. Not much time at all. The assistant majorette the year before was not in band any longer and the head majorette had graduated, unable to come back to the band.

What was he going to do?

* * *

"That was a good pep band, don't you think, Mr. Vogl?"

"It was okay," he answered, biting his lip.

Arianna bit her own lip to check back a sigh. He had been like this all night and Arianna wondered what the problem was. They had a week and a half to work on the homecoming show and the whole band had been concerned when they never received their set graphs. The director had shrugged the questions off, but the tension was growing.

The two reached the band room, Mr. Vogl disappearing into his office to escape the crowd of pep band students, the mob loud and clumsy. The sound of instrument cases being dropped made Arianna cringe. She wished Elissa had been there that night, but she had work and wouldn't get off until homecoming night. Ari hung back by the corner between the wall and the trophy case, the memory of Mr. Berringer standing here after practice too much to bear. She shook her head and refused to think about him. She wouldn't let herself be haunted that night by memorized and was thankful as the last group left the band room, eager to get back to the gym to watch the rest of the volleyball game.

Arianna put her piccolo away, the case cold under her fingers as she caressed it lovingly. It would always be her favorite instrument. Concert performances on flute were wonderful, but nothing beat the sound of a piccolo ringing over the trumpets. She clasped the case shut and placed it on the shelf, putting it right next to her flute where no one would touch it. Everyone knew the piccolo was Arianna's until she graduated or gave it up from now on. It was the little bit of respect she had earned from the younger members of the band. The pep band folder went in the proper slot in the shelf against the wall and Arianna looked around for her jacket, which rested under her chair.

"I've gotta get home, Arianna. Let's go."

Arianna took a deep breath. Mr. Vogl saw this and stopped her as she started to walk out the door.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Arianna."

Did she want to? Arianna wondered how much she should say and how to say it without sounding like a fool in front of the new director. This was the first time the two had actually spoken without others in the room.

"Well, I've always wanted to be the majorette. Always, ever since I was a little kid, I would watch this band go by in parades and see the majorettes; I've always wanted to have the whistle."

Mr. Vogl smiled. Here was a good candidate for the open positions. Arianna blushed slightly as she saw him smile and continued.

"I love Esprit, Amazing Grace, and Stars and Stripes Forever, and I love to march. Marching band is my favorite thing and I'm always in the top positions... in the band proper, anyway."

Arianna was startled by the amount of bitterness she heard in her own voice and knew Mr. Vogl had taken notice of it.

"You know, I belong to a military band and we play those songs you listed off. I'm working to get them here for a special assembly this fall. That way, you could hear them live and talk to the musicians."

Arianna grinned. That sounded like fun. Mr. Vogl grinned back and took a look at the disorganized band room.

"Hey," he said, "Do you want to help me clean up?"

Arianna nodded as she took a big breath. She remembered this very well. Every year, this had happened. This time, it wasn't after the field show performance, but it was the start of the ritual nonetheless. Smiling to herself, Arianna picked up bits of pep band music that had been torn and paper scraps no one had bothered to throw away, tossing them in the paper bin.

She looked up and saw Mr. Marah, straightening the percussion equipment. She saw Mr. Berringer, placing the lost majorette frame on the music case in the front of the room. Then she saw Mr. Vogl as himself, patting one of the drums in the drum set lovingly. There was no Mr. Berringer, there was no Mr. Marah. It was Mr. Vogl now. Arianna sighed gently as Mr. Vogl walked back to the door and his hand reached for the light switches.

Flick. Out went the percussion lights.

Flick. Out went the brass lights.

One by one, the lights went out, and Arianna jumped forward and grabbed Mr. Vogl's hand before he turned off the podium light.

"Look at that," she said quietly, glancing up at the director for a response, letting go of his hand. "Isn't that beautiful? It's one of my favorite sights in the whole world. That single light over the podium."

They stood there for a moment until Arianna said, in hardly a whisper, "I hope I get majorette this year." Mr. Vogl's eyes softened as he flicked the last switch, the entire room dark.

* * *

The two walked from the band room together in silence, Mr. Vogl keeping Arianna company, Arianna keeping Mr. Vogl company, until they reached the exit and said goodnight. Arianna wanted to tell Mr. Vogl everything there was about her and Elissa and the band, but, much like she loved the silence before a parade, the silence between them said enough._

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Send me a review and I'll send you plot bunny food! (Virtual food, that is). I like to use the words "sigh" and "breath" because they are the only two words that really describe how Arianna feels physically about Mr. Vogl. A smile from both of them isn't really a 'show us your bright teeth' smile, but a twist of the mouth muscles upward, resembling a smile, really. It's hard to explain. Anyway, this next chapter is sad, so, if you like sad, read, read, read! Thanks! (Remember to review!) (P.s. I don't own any rights to the songs mentioned and Esprit is a shortened name of the real song...)_


	4. The Election

_When I was writing this chapter, I honestly felt a little like Arianna in this chapter. My heartbreak was fast and my throat was tight and I was re-living everything almost. It was sad, but I got over it. Don't worry, this is probably the saddest it will get in this story, so if you don't like it, then good. If you do like it, well, shame on you for getting pleasure from Ari's pain! (Joking, joking, joking! I'm happy you at least are reading!) Onward!_

**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Election**

Arianna shook with anticipation. She was so nervous, she could hardly stand the tension. Today was the day the band was going to vote for the new majorettes. Arianna had two chances for a position. The odds were in her favor. She squirmed in her chair, her fingers wrapping and unwrapping themselves around the piccolo she held, her flute in her lap. The warm up was useless, Arianna was sharp and, as hard as she tried to fix it, she just couldn't tune. Her mind was set on the elections. The talk she had had the previous night with Mr. Vogl kept running through her head; he knew how bad she wanted this.

Finally, the director sat in his chair and put his baton down, addressing the band.

"Now, since we lost our two drum majors and our show is coming up, we need new majors. I know the people in this band well enough, I think, to pick out the leaders in the group. I need two girls, according to the tradition, the principal told me this morning, to be head majorette and assistant majorette. The responsibility, dedication, and hard work it takes is exactly why I need leaders, not followers, from Concert Band, juniors for assistant, seniors for head. I am opening the floor for nominations."

The room was silent until someone said the name of a senior saxophone player. She had been section leader for years and everyone nodded in agreement. Arianna felt herself nodding her own head, a voice that didn't sound like her own muttering, "Good choice, good choice." Mr. Vogl nodded and said, "Any other seniors for head majorette position?" No one moved and the senior who had been nominated smiled. She had no contest- She won and she knew it.

"I have a problem with Ashley leaving the section. She is a great leader, yes, but the saxophones need her."

The objection came from Peter, the section leader for the trumpets. Several people nodded in agreement, but most of the band was already drifting off, their attention span waning. Arianna was nervous; if people started to not care about head majorette, then they wouldn't care who got assistant majorette.

"I'm going to overrule that, Peter. Ashley is the only nominated senior and no one else is stepping forward."

There was a pause as everyone waited for anyone to speak up from the senior class. No one did.

"I now give you your Head Majorette, Ashley."

Everyone clapped and Arianna felt her fingers go numb as Mr. Vogl asked for nominations for assistant majorette. Arianna glanced around hopefully, but no one seemed interested. Elissa had her mouth clamped shut and Arianna felt the fist silver dagger stab her heart.

"If there are no nominations, I now ask for volunteers. Is anyone interested?"

Arianna tried to keep her hand from shaking as she raised hers. A second chair clarinet player raised her hand a few seconds later, and the third chair flute player raised her hand also, hesitant.

"Will the three juniors leave the band room while we vote?"

Arianna was surprised she could stand, much less walk across the band room and out the door. The two others followed her. As soon as the door closed behind them, Arianna started her pacing. She told herself to calm down, to relax, but it wasn't working. She could feel the veins in her neck throbbing with pressure and her throat closed, making it hard to swallow or breathe regularly. Arianna's heart pumped faster and faster with every second that passed by and the butterflies in her stomach had now been replaced by dragons, sharp claws and fire twisting her insides into knots.

"Ari, settle down. It's no big deal. I'm not even sure why I'm out here," said the third chair flute player, Kassie.

Arianna took in another deep breath. They had to know how much she wanted this. They had to remember how hard she had been working the past few years for this position. Arianna slid down the wall, sitting on the ground, head in her hands. The anticipation was going to make her pass out soon. Mr. Vogl finally opened the band door and told them to come in.

As they walked into the room, the director went to stand on the podium, to make the official announcement. Arianna felt faint and could hardly breathe, her heartbeat beating in her ears, the pressure in the neck almost too much to handle.

"It's been decided. The votes were counted and this year's Assistant Majorette is-"

Arianna felt the ground sway under her feet.

"-Kassie."

The ground fell from Arianna and she couldn't breathe at all. She stumbled and Kassie hugged her after the clarinet player, the other girl just shrugging. The three girls walked back to their seats and Arianna looked to Elissa for help. Elissa wouldn't look her in the eye and Arianna felt another dagger go into her rapidly beating heart. She had not voted for her.

"Now, Ashley is band president and Kassie is vice president."

Arianna's hopes for leadership died, yet another dagger finding it's way to her heart. Arianna tried to calm herself. Don't worry, her mind said, there is always next year: you still have next year.

"And, after Ashley graduates, Kassie will be booted to Head Majorette and another junior will take her old spot."

A golden dagger pierced her should and Arianna felt her heart break in two. There was no more hope for the position of majorette. It was done. Arianna's chances had been wiped away by those simple words that came from the director, the man Arianna had longed to spill her should to, to tell him of this fear, this fear exactly. Arianna felt physically sick and could hardly keep the tears from coming.

No, she told herself. I'm not going to cry. There is no way I am going to cry in front of the band. Not now. I can't be that weak.

Arianna could hardly lift her piccolo to her mouth for the pain in her body, in her mind... in her soul.

_

* * *

Sad! Well, that was a tough chapter. I hope I get some reviews! Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it enough to keep going! Thanks so much!_


	5. A Practice, A Compliment, An Apology

_Sorry for not updating sooner; a lot of band stuff has been going on that hopefully I will get to in the end of this particular story! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Please, please review and tell me what you have to say about this latest development in the story and about Ari and Elissa!_

**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Practice, A Compliment, An Apology **

They were on the field again, the evening practice bringing so many memories back to Arianna. It had been her freshman year where Mr. Berringer couldn't handle the band; it had been her sophomore year when they had been great under the direction of Mr. Marah. Now, practice for the junior year was beginning. What would it be like this year?

Arianna watched Elissa take the field with the rest of the color guard members. There had been some bitter words exchanged between the two girls after the majorettes were announced the previous week.

"What am I supposed to do?" Elissa had yelled, causing people to look as Arianna stood with her in the hallway. "Am I supposed to vote for you and not for my best friend?"

It was true that Kassie and Elissa had been good friends in junior high and high school, but Arianna knew Elissa had used the term "best friend" to strike a blow, suggesting Arianna wasn't even a friend anymore. She continued the rant until Arianna walked away, regretting ever asking who Elissa had voted for. It didn't matter anymore.

Arianna had not talked with Elissa since that day and turned away as Elissa looked over at her. Arianna supposed it would be difficult to pick between two friends, but didn't think Elissa would be snappy about it. The color guard started warming up and Arianna sighed as she watched the two new majorettes take the field with Mr. Vogl.

Kassie looked so much like herself, Arianna thought bitterly. Long dark hair, thin body, quick eyes and hands... Teachers even got them mixed up if they were in the same class. What was it Kassie had? Why would she get majorette when she didn't even have band all year long? She was the vice president of the band and wouldn't even be with the band for half the year.

Arianna stopped moping and got to her first position in the new set graphs Mr. Vogl had handed out earlier that day. It was going to be a fairly easy routine that year, but there were many more freshman than older students, too. Arianna groaned and held the piccolo tighter as Jenate, the girl who had tormented her the entire freshman field show, took her spot next to Ari.

"I hope you know how to read graphs, Ari," said Jenate. "I'm not going to have time to help you."

"It's Arianna, and I know how to read a graph better than most. Stop talking."

"You know, Ari, if you were up there, you could give me orders and I'd have to listen," Jenate said sweetly, gesturing to the front of the field where Kassie and Ashley stood, looking confused. "But, you're not up there and you've not going to be up there. And I don't have to listen to you."

"I am your section leader."

"That doesn't matter to me. Everyone knows that the only reason you're section leader is because Mr. Berringer-"

"Be quiet, Jenate."

Arianna was fuming inside. Practice had barely begun and already there were problems. Jenate gave a simpering smile and turned away to the flute player on her other side, a sophomore named Carrie.

"Carrie, let's help Arianna read a graph," Jenate told her and Carrie smiled. Jenate and Carrie had been good friends for awhile and Arianna knew they were going to give her trouble. Carrie would do anything Jenate did.

And Arianna didn't even have Elissa to back her up.

* * *

"Arianna, you-" 

"I'm not off my mark, Jenate."

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not, Carrie."

"Yes you are!"

"Turn the graph right side up, Carrie!"

Arianna sighed. Her patience was wearing thin. Between the majorettes figuring out how to conduct the band, Elissa ignoring her, and Jenate and Carrie pestering her nonstop, Arianna didn't know how many more hours she could take.

* * *

They were forty five minutes away from the end of practice. Arianna couldn't wait to escape. The whole band was stressed, the director and majorettes were stressed, and the flute section was either supporting Jenate or Arianna, split right down the middle. 

"Arianna! Move to your right! You are off!"

"Jenate," Arianna replied as calmly as she could, "If I do that, this wouldn't be a straight line, would it?"

"But the graph says you're wrong!"

People on the other end of the field looked down toward the flute section expectantly. They had waited for this all night. Jenate was annoying, yes, but would Arianna snap? Half of them were supporting Arianna, eager for the section leader to put the low rank flute player back in her spot. The other half of the band was backing Jenate, mostly friends of Jenate's boyfriend.

"Arianna, you are off-"

"Jenate, get back in line!"

Arianna was shocked at how loud her voice was. Jenate, who had broke rank to walk up to Arianna and brandish the graph in her face, looked equally stunned.

"Don't talk to her like that!" yelled Carrie, supporting Jenate. "You won't ever be a majorette if you talk to her like that!"

"If Arianna was a majorette know, Carrie, we wouldn't have this problem," yelled Peter from across the field, supporting Arianna. "She deserves to be up there and shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Jenate was just doing her job," piped in a friend of Jenate's boyfriend. "And telling Arianna where to go-"

"-is not her job," cut in Brittany, a clarinet player. "Arianna is the section leader! Jenate shouldn't say those things to her. Arianna was cheated!"

In an instant, the whole band was fighting and Arianna stood in shock. They were fighting about her. Some of them wanted her to be a majorette, some of them didn't want Arianna in the band at all. She felt tears come to her eyes, happy and upset at the same time: she had supporters, but she also had enemies.

"Settle down, settle down," yelled the director over the megaphone. Eventually, everything was silent, Jenate about to attack Arianna. "Let's break practice for tonight. We're all tired and this is getting us nowhere. See you all at school tomorrow."

* * *

"Arianna!" called Mr. Vogl, beckoning her to him. Arianna just wanted to go home and forget about this night. It had been awful, utterly awful. 

"About that fight-"

"I am sorry-"

"It's not your fault. Jenate and Carrie have been separated and I am going to have a long talk with them tomorrow about respect for their section leader. Then they are getting a lesson on how to read set graphs."

Arianna smiled in spite of herself and Mr. Vogl smiled, too. A few seconds passed between them and Arianna found herself comforted.

"You handled yourself really well tonight. I don't know why things turned out the way they did, but I see you getting what you want someday. You won't have to put up with that anymore because you'll be in command and not just a section leader. It will all work out. You proved yourself tonight. Thank you, Arianna."

Arianna felt like crying and giving Mr. Vogl a big hug, and she felt the tears come, but brushed them back and straightened up.

"That meant more than you could possibly know, Mr. Vogl. Thank you."

"Go and get some sleep. You look exhausted. Good night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"I didn't plan on running into you," Elissa said as she met Arianna on the edge of the cement-and-iron steps that ran up the hill to the school parking lot. The ledge was the perfect view of the football field and Arianna was standing there, watching Mr. Vogl cross the field to the light box. 

"Well, here I am."

"Ari, I-"

"Don't say it. I know. Me too."

The girls just smiled as they stood side by side. This didn't mean everything was alright. It just meant they both had their friend back.

And as the new director crossed the field, the girls looked up at the sky, watching the stars brighten as the stadium lights were turned off, and they knew that, for awhile, everything would be alright.

_

* * *

What do you think? This was a long chapter, but I didn't want to split everything up. Please tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading and I'll update soon! We will get into a really funny part in another chapter or two! It'll be great! Thanks again! _


	6. The Homecoming Show

_Here is the next chapter for the story! Sorry if this one seems a little boring... I kept it short, so no one's attention span should wane! Every year I have to do the Homecoming Show chapter, so it would break tradition if I left it out of the Junior year! I am still waiting for the Senior year to come around! You'll all have to wait for time to tell on that one! Here we go!_

**

* * *

Chapter Six: The Homecoming Show**

Arianna got in her line across the field, the rest of the band getting read to march across the grass. She took a look at the scoreboard; they were winning 35-0. Great, now the football team was going to get even more funding, money that the band could use to repair uniforms or buy instruments. Elissa ran up to her.

"Ari, did you see the score? The football team is going to get charter buses for the rest of the season and-"

"I know," groaned Arianna. "Well, at least we're winning!"

"Come on," Mr. Vogl yelled to the band, the majorettes getting everyone to stand in a single line to march across the field. Elissa ran back to the color guard. The announcer called for the band to begin and everyone snapped to attention, prepared to put on a great show. Arianna watched Kassie and Ashley and Mr. Vogl walk across the field, not even in step. Arianna sighed. Next year, it would be her. It just had to be. Next year was her last chance.

The sound of a whistle started the cadence and the band stepped off.

This was the last time she would be in this position. Section leader wasn't enough. Next year, Arianna would be a majorette. That's just what she had to keep telling herself.

* * *

"Wow, this was the first year we haven't left you in the band room, putting away your uniform!"

"I know! It feels so nice to actually stay after the homecoming show and sit out here with you guys!"

Elissa and Arianna walked around the great grassy expanse between the school and the football field, wrapped in blankets. It was a cold night, cold enough to see one's breath, and the two girls were so happy the field show for that year was over. Behind them, they heard a familiar screech and the two girls felt someone fling an arm over their shoulders.

"Kasey!"

Arianna and Elissa both attacked Kasey for a hug and Kasey launched into her guinea pig-like laugh.

"You guys looked great out there!" she exclaimed, stepping back and taking a good look at her friends in the dim light coming from the stadium. "What have you all been doing the past few months?"

"School, as usual! How is your new school?"

Kasey sighed. Now a senior, she had moved at the end of the school year last year to another district, about an hour away from Elissa and Arianna. She missed all her friends and teachers, but just smiled as she told Elissa and Arianna about her latest classes and projects.

"Hey, you guys," came a voice that brought all conversation to a halt. Arianna turned around and spotted the newcomer first.

"Allie!"

The four girls were all together at last.

* * *

"Hey, who is that?" asked Arianna, pointing across the grass. The four girls had huddled up against one of the support pillars of the school, sitting in the rock bed under a classroom window. They were all sharing blankets and telling stories; it had been agreed that everyone would stay at Elissa's for the night.

"I think that's Mr. Vogl's girlfriend," Elissa muttered, looking to where Arianna was pointing. A tall blond, almost taller than their director, was walking with Mr. Vogl across the field.

"Aw, Mr. Vogl's in love!"

"Shut up, Elissa! What if he can hear you?"

"Lurve!"

The sound of the crowd cheering broke the conversation as Arianna glared half heartedly at Elissa, who looked rather pleased with herself. Allie, the least frozen of all of them, went and checked the score.

"The game's over," she reported, dragging Kasey to her feet. "We won!"

"Well, what do you say we head to Elissa's?" Ari asked, attempting to stand up. "We can break into the soda and the sugar and celebrate the finale of this year's field show!"

"Thank goodness it's over," Elissa added as the four girls walked across the field, eager to forget their troubles for one night of fun.

_

* * *

There we are... sorry if you found this chapter boring. The next one is really great! I think I got a little confused in terms of time, so this next chapter might have been before this chapter in reality. I'll look it up. If not, great! If so, oh well! Please send me a review and thanks again!_


	7. A Guest Band And A New Nickname

_Here is the next chapter for the Junior year! All of this actually happened (I'll let you know if something did not happen when it comes to this story; assume everything did, because it actually did... happen that is... whatever). Leave me a review and tell me what you think!_

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Guest Band And A New Nickname.**

"So, when do you go down there?"

"Before lunch."

"When are you supposed to go down there?"

"After lunch."

"Arianna, you need to eat!"

"But, I'm too excited!"

Arianna and Elissa sat at their lunch table, Arianna squirming so much it was driving Elissa crazy. It was almost two weeks after the homecoming show and both girls were feeling the emptiness the lack of marching band had. Arianna had honor bands and concerts to go to, like the honor band she was going to perform with tomorrow night and that afternoon; she had things to keep her busy. Elissa had nothing at the moment, her extracurricular activities not starting for a few more weeks. She had work, yeah, but that was no fun.

"Arianna, will ya sit still, for just a second?" Elissa asked, frustrated. "You're giving me a headache. It's before lunch now. Why don't you go down there and start- um, I don't know! Whatever you do before the assembly!"

Arianna's face fell a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be there when the rest of the school is. In the gym, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see you there, then."

Arianna jumped up and ran toward the band room, practically skipping in delight. Arianna always got like this before a special performance, Elissa grumbled, getting into the lunch line after putting her bag on the lunch table. It was just going to be her today, unless she sat with Kassie and her group.

Mr. Vogl's military band had arrived about a half an hour ago, the assembly to be another hour from now. Mr. Vogl had convinced his commander to play at the school in an assembly, a sort of warm up before the band had to travel to be an honor band at the performance Arianna was going to be in the next night. The commander had asked Mr. Vogl to pick a few of his best musicians to perform with the band. Arianna had been one of four to be chosen to play. Ashley, the Head Majorette, was picked as a saxophone player; Brittany, a section leader, on the clarinet; and Peter, on the trumpet, would join Arianna, a flute and piccolo player, and the military band before they went to the honor band the next day.

Elissa groaned as she came out of the lunch line to find freshmen sitting at the table, her bag on the floor. There were too many of them to fight with, and she saw Kassie across the room. Picking up her bag and giving a mean look to the freshman, Elissa joined Kassie.

* * *

Arianna didn't stop running until she got to the band room, her heels clanking on the steps, so loud Arianna flinched. She was dressed up, in her concert outfit consisting of a long black skirt and white top. She had pulled her hair back into a simple clip, long hair drifted to her elbows and a smile lit her face. Arianna couldn't wait to meet the band!

"Hey, Arianna," Mr. Vogl called from his office. "Get your music I gave you and your instruments. We'll head down to the gym."

Arianna obeyed and met Mr. Vogl at his office door, flute, piccolo, and music in hand. She was startled as Mr. Vogl emerged from his office in full uniform.

"Looking good, Mr. Vogl."

Mr. Vogl laughed as she locked his office door behind him.

"Standard issue uniform. You're not looking bad yourself. All ready?"

"Yes, I am!"

The two walked down the hallways to the guy, Arianna getting more and more nervous every step of the way.

"Um, Mr. Vogl?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything I should know about? Anything that the band does that I need to do?"

"No. Just relax, Ari, everything will be fine. There's nothing I know about that you need to know about. I'm sure everyone will love you and you'll do everything perfectly."

Arianna nodded her head, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Mr. Vogl opened the gym door for her and Arianna stepped inside. There was a sea of bluish-gray uniforms and Arianna walked closer to Mr. Vogl, nearly hiding behind him.

"Sargent Vogl, I see you've brought a lovely guest! Maybe you could introduce her to the band?"

A man carrying a trumpet walked by, a smile on his face. Arianna crunched closer to Mr. Vogl and the director laughed.

"Don't worry, you're safe. Go and make some friends; it looks like we're getting ready for practice."

* * *

The concert was amazing, Arianna thought as she joined her friends in the commons, Elissa running up and giving her a hug.

"Arianna! It was brilliant! Oh, my goodness! That was-"

"Thanks, thanks," Arianna said, becoming a little distracted. The commander of the military band had just walked by and Arianna had something left unfinished. Excusing herself, Arianna ran up to the director, asking politely, "Commander Skkab?"

"Yes, Ms. Arianna?"

"I wanted to apologize for not standing at the finale of-"

"You didn't know. I should be sorry, Ms. Arianna. No one noticed, I think. You performed brilliantly. Thank you for joining our band."

"Thank you, Commander Skkab. Are you sure it was alright?"

"Yes, I am, Ms. Arianna."

"Thank you again, sir. I shouldn't keep you waiting."

"I shall see you tomorrow night, Ms. Arianna. Until then?"

"Until then, sir."

As Commander Skkab winked and walked toward the bus that held the rest of the band, all on their way to arrive at the honor event a night early, Arianna sighed. Being so formal was stressing and she was still embarrassed at what she had- or hadn't- done.

At the end of the final song, the military band had stood up for the refrain, the guest musicians not knowing what to do. Everyone else had eventually figured it out that they were supposed to stand: except Arianna. She had been so involved in the music that, by the time she noticed everyone was standing behind her, everyone else had noticed she wasn't. Arianna could have died from embarrassment.

"Okay, so remind everyone we need to be at the school by five tomorrow morning. I'll take the van and everyone needs to remember their medical form."

Mr. Vogl listed what was required for the honor band the next day, Arianna nodding.

"Where are you going, Mr. Vogl?" asked Elissa, coming up behind Arianna, a smirk on her face.

"With the band. We perform tonight and then I'll come back to pick up the honor band students."

"Hey, you're a Sargent?" asked Elissa, Arianna and Elissa sharing the same grin. Vogl shrunk away a little.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have a great trip, Sarg."

"See you tomorrow, Sarg!"

_

* * *

Hahah, and that's how Arianna was embarrassed beyond belief and how Mr. Vogl got his nickname. I know that there should be an "e" after the "g" but there never has been one when it comes to spelling Mr. Vogl's "Sarg." so the "e" doesn't matter here... hah! Please leave me a review and thanks for reading! I'll update soon and tell the chapter of the honor band (which is really fun, actually! I think I'll do it in two parts, maybe three... I don't know...) Please review and thanks for reading (in case you didn't catch it the first time!)_


	8. Honor Band: Part One

_Here is the next chapter! This starts the small series of the honor band Arianna was a part of, along with Kassie, Ashley, Peter, and a few other people who were mentioned before. They don't come into the story very often, but when they do, they play an important part, so I had to add them in, sort of. Later on, as the story continues, Kassie becomes a main character, kind of, and Peter, too. But, that's not for a while now, so I'll just let you read!_

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Honor Band: Part One**

Arianna groaned as she got out of bed, shivering. It was going to snow any day now, and it felt like winter already. It was that gloomy time of year when all the leaves had fallen from the trees but snow had not yet come. Not that Ariana could see anything; it was pitch black outside. Getting dressed in comfortable clothes, Arianna packed last minute things into her small travel bag, double checking that she had her forms, music, concert attire, and flute.

She wondered what rank she was; Mr. Vogl hadn't said. In the honor band she had been in under Mr. Berringer's direction, she was ranked seventh. Arianna hoped she wouldn't get anything lower than that this time as she grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

* * *

The van was quiet as Mr. Vogl pulled out of the parking lot, the sun still hidden, the moon still bright. Arianna, who had been there first and thus claimed the passenger seat, found herself waking up slightly, trying to drag a brush through her hair.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" asked Kassie, who had also made the honor band. A few groggy heads peeked up above the seats of the large school van Mr. Vogl now drove into the parking lot of the local gas station.

"Anyone interested in breakfast, follow me," the director responded. He looked to Arianna, who hadn't moved an inch while everyone else got out of the van, tripping over their own feet.

"Not hungry," she said simply, a slight smile on her face. Mr. Vogl shrugged and followed the rest of the students into the station. To be honest, Arianna only had enough money to cover lunch and she didn't want to starve when it really counted and she actually wanted food.

It had been this station where Mr. Marah had told the girls not to ruin his night, Elissa trying to hold Arianna back, Allie confused, Marah sneering as Arianna's heart fell... No! Arianna shook her head. No, she wouldn't think about him, not now, before they went to an honor band. Marah had been too busy to care about honor bads; he had lost her papers, after all. No! Arianna shook her head once more, tangling her hair in her brush. She wasn't going to think about him or Mr. Berringer today. It would be better without them in her mind...

"Let's get the show on the road!" exclaimed Mr. Vogl, jumping back into the van with coffee and a box that had something that smelled remarkably good inside.

"What is that?" asked Arianna, pointing to the box.

"Pizza!"

"For breakfast?"

"It's- Breakfast pizza," said Mr. Vogl, taking a sip of coffee after smiling at Arianna. "Take a bite."

"No thanks. It's your's. You're still a kid at heart, huh?"

"Yup. And if the rest of the students don't get here soon, this kid is taking off!"

* * *

It was hard to believe that everybody else was asleep, but it was true. Six students slept in the two seats, resting on one another like a litter of puppies.

"Are they all asleep?"

"Yeah. It's nice to have some quiet, huh?"

"Sometimes. I don't like quiet when it's at a cost, but this is nice. I'm driving my first van load of students to my first honor band as a director."

"Must be nice. When I'm a director, I hope I get to do this with my students. I hope they'll all remember it until their kids are in band and I can give them their own memories."

"You feel that way, Ari?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you'll make a good director..."

"I have the feeling I won't drive like you, though!"

Arianna giggled quietly as Mr. Vogl smiled.

"Hey, I've never been in an accident yet!"

Arianna had been shocked that Mr. Vogl was trying to drink coffee, eat breakfast, get the radio working and find cruise control while getting on the freeway. It had been an hour since that happened, but it was still on the back of Arianna's mind.

"So, can you tell me about the band we're a part of? Who is the director? Where exactly are we going?"

Arianna looked over to her director, trying to make his face out in the dark.

"The director is my old college professor, Dr. Doss. Dr. Roger Doss is one of the most astonishing people you'll ever meet, I bet, in your entire life. That man is half my size and must drink twice the amount of coffee I do. He's clever and can pack emotion into everything he does. You're going to like him, Ari."

"Sounds like my sort of person," Arianna said, interested. "Is there anything else I should be warned about?"

"We have a few hours practice this morning, a master class with a tuba player, then lunch. After that, there is going to be a conductor's symposium while you guys take a campus tour of the college. Then another hour of practice, dinner on our own, then the concert. We're going to get back home at about midnight. Sound like fun?"

"Sounds like fun," Arianna replied with a smile. "What other schools are there?"

"We were not told. Anyone, I suppose."

"How about this high school?" Arianna hoped she sounded random in naming one particular school that topped her list.

"They could be, why?"

"No reason..."

Arianna felt her hopes rising that Mr. Berringer would be there and told herself to knock it off. If anyone would be there, it would probably be Marah. Arianna felt her heart sink. She stared out her window, watching the sun come up, thinking carefully.

"What's going on, Arianna?"

"Nothing."

"Still upset over yesterday? Commander Skkab isn't going to attack you for that one mistake. It was no big deal, really."

"It's not that. It's nothing, really."

"Don't fall asleep; keep me some company. Well, second thought, if you're tired, you should go to sleep. Yeah, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired! I'll keep you company."

* * *

"Here we are, guys. Don't embarrass me, okay? I know almost all of these directors and the Head Conductor is my old professor. Watch what you do and say, okay?"

"Are you that nervous about us?" Arianna asked quietly, walking next to Mr. Vogl, the group talking wildly behind them. Mr. Vogl was nervous, she could tell; she could see the look of concentration on his face that could only mean he was a bit scared. Arianna supposed she would be scared, too, if she had her best students with her and were going to bring them to the attention of her old teachers. She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, to say something calming, but knew that wouldn't help; it might only make things worse. Mr. Vogl wasn't like Mr. Berringer. He didn't need her always by his side.

"It's not you I'm worried about, or the rest of the group. I know we'll behave," Mr. Vogl explained, adjusting his tie as they walked the sidewalk to the auditorium for check in. "I just want everything to go well."

"Don't worry, Mr. Vogl. It will."

Arianna stopped and let Mr. Vogl walk ahead of her a few paces before slipping into the group of students, waling next to Peter and Ashley until they reached the building. She watched Mr. Vogl carefully before turning her attention to the rest of her surroundings. He wasn't like Mr. Berringer. He wasn't like Mr. Marah. He was something more...

Should she let herself grow attached to this one at the risk of losing him at the end of the year?

_

* * *

Oops, Arianna is second guessing herself! Well, the next part should be nice. We meet a new character who is just amazing (in Arianna's opinion, at least!) and I hope to hear from you! Drop me a review! Thanks!_


	9. Honor Band: Part Two

_Here is the next chapter! Heheh, I think the honor band part is still going to go on for a bit; there was just so much that happened that it's hard to fit it into just one or two chapters... Enjoy and tell me what you think, please! A review is much appreciated!_

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Honor Band: Meeting Dr. Doss (a.k.a Part Two)**

Arianna fidgeted, her flute in her lap. They were sitting in the small concert hall, the entire honor band together for the first time. There was little conversation and Arianna caught a nervous glance from Brittany in the clarinet section, returning it with her own look. Where was the director? They only had a few hours of practice until lunch.

Arianna glanced out in the audience; she couldn't see any sign of Mr. Berringer or Mr. Marah, only the directors of other band's in attendance. She spotted Mr. Vogl walking into the auditorium and he smiled at her. Arianna smiled back. There were two men in the front row of the auditorium and Arianna couldn't place their faces; she knew she had seen them somewhere.

She was sitting third chair, the highest she had ever sat for an honor band, and Arianna smiled wider as she saw other flutists check her over, glancing at her flute in that mixture of emotion only flutists can achieve without getting slapped: awe, curiosity, and contempt. Arianna sat up and smiled back at the other flutists, remember that, behind every smile, are bared teeth.

There was a slam of a door and light footsteps alerted the band of the presence of their conductor. Everyone snapped to attention, silence flooding the concert hall. The hidden panel in the left wing of the stage shut and a man walked through the crow of music stands and students; Arianna moved her stand out of his way just in time, feeling the breeze he left in the wake of his movements ruffle her hair.

"Good morning, musicians. I am Dr. Doss, your conductor."

A few people muttered a good morning, Arianna included. Dr. Doss rolled his eyes and jumped off his podium.

"Lets try that again. Everything we do, we do together. From now on, that's our motto."

Dr. Doss jumped back on the podium, eyes glittering.

"Good morning, musicians."

"Good morning, Dr. Doss."

Arianna was apprehensive and she could feel the energy in the room change. Mr. Vogl was smiling wider, getting settled into his seat to watch rehearsal. Arianna sighed.

This was the start of a very long day.

* * *

"So, what do you think of Dr. Doss?" asked Mr. Vogl as the students met him in the annex of the concert hall. It was the end of practice, the morning session over, most students groaning and stretching, complaining about the long practice. Four hours was not bad, not bad at all, to Arianna. It had been almost thirteen hours straight for the last honor band she had been a part of.

"Odd man," commented Kassie.

"Good conductor?" asked Peter, looking for an answer.

"Absolutely amazing!" exclaimed Arianna, beaming.

Dr. Doss had been the most unique conductor Arianna had ever worked with. After telling the band of his expectations, he told everyone to shake hands and meet the people they were sitting next to. Arianna turned to second chair, only to find her in conversation with first chair. She turned to fourth chair, only to see her shaking hands with fifth chair. Arianna, embarrassed, folder her hands in her lap, hoping Dr. Doss hadn't noticed. A hand appeared, palm up, in front of her face and Arianna looked up to see Dr. Doss, a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Dr. Roger Doss," he said, Arianna shaking his hand. She tried to pull away after a few moments, but he held onto her hand longer, shaking stopped. "You're Craig's student, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very nice to meet you then!"

Arianna let go of her breath as she placed her hand back in her lap, noticing first chair's glare as she herself noticed he hadn't shaken her hand. Dr. Doss was unique in terms of looks; his hair was a dirty blond, his skin extremely tan, his teeth brilliantly white. He eyes had a piercing quality to them and Arianna felt herself drawn in whenever he even glanced in her direction. Damn. Another conductor she madly admired. They were not more than ten minutes into the practice, either.

"Arianna, snap out of it! We have to get back to the theater for the class in five minutes," said Kassie, waving a hand in front of Arianna's face. "Come get a drink with me!"

* * *

The guy was interesting, yes, but Arianna just could not pay attention. All she could think about was her own musicianship and how poor a player she had become.

After the honor band with Mr. Berringer, Arianna had felt burned out, like a bit of wood charred by a flame, but she had kept going until the very end of the school year, until Mr. Berringer had left. All that summer she had felt empty, the only thing keeping her going was the fact she wanted to impress the new director. She had impressed Mr. Marah, indeed, but then the problems had begun; Arianna grimaced at the memory of actually quitting band, no matter what situation she had been in, health wise or other reasons. Then, she had quit marching band with only two parades left in the season.

It didn't matter how well she played, it didn't matter she was sitting third chair at the honor band, it didn't matter who invited her to play what: Arianna felt burned out. The restlessness during band, the lack of interest in the songs; Arianna feared she was starting to dislike the music.

She watched the tuba performer work with a college student, teaching him how to play with perfect tone. Ari was taken aback as she thought that it still sounded like noise to her. Had she really just thought that?

Maybe it was from the hard work she had been doing that day that she felt so exhausted, but Arianna doubted it. She had spent all day under the direction of Dr. Doss.

Arianna smiled. Maybe that _was_ it: she had been under the direction of Dr. Doss.

"Dance with me, clarinets!" Dr. Doss had cried, extending his arms to the woodwind section, raising them hight in the air. "Oops, you tripped! Pick yourself up and try again!" The clarinet player who had cracked the note blushed. "We have to put on our dancing shoes in order to float beautifully, in order to dance together! Everyone put on your shoes and join me!"

Arianna remembered wishing she was a clarinet player at that moment, to receive Dr. Doss's invitation to dance.

"And that concludes the master class," announced the director she had just been thinking about. "Now, please enjoy lunch on campus, where the student staff will be cooking for you."

The students stood and left the theater, Arianna following, disheartened.

_

* * *

That is Arianna's worst trait, I think, second guessing herself. She always does it... that and being melodramatic. Well, I hope the flashbacks don't confuse anyone! Thanks for reading and leave me a review, please! Next chapter up soon!_


	10. Honor Band: Part Three

_Sorry for the lack of updates on this story; I don't write in For The Love Of Music as often as I do for other stories. If you want to change that, though, leave me a review and ask me to update and the chapters may come sooner! Thanks and be sure to tell me what you think! Enjoy! (Don't worry; the honor band part is almost over. Just another chapter left. I'm really enjoying writing about the honor band, though...)_

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Honor Band: Part Three**

Lunch was great, Arianna thought as she made her way through the jungle of stands and chairs, trying to be as graceful as possible. The group had sat in a circle on the annex floor, all the tables taken and not an empty chair in sight. Dr. Doss had walked by and asked them how lunch was, smiling.

She had made a quick phone call to Elissa after lunch, but her phone had been off. Arianna bet Elissa would have loved to be there, to meet Dr. Doss, and Arianna wished Elissa was there. She wished Allie and Kasey were there, also, to watch the concert, but Arianna felt lonely. Everyone was off by themselves or in pairs, one or two of the group even catching a quick nap before the practice started again. The symposium and the last hour of practice had been switched so the guest conductors could work with the band earlier. There was still five minutes until practice would start, but Arianna wanted some private work.

She wanted to practice and see how awful she felt.

* * *

There was no way she was going outside.

The rain had started as soon as practice had ended and the students were being rounded up for a college campus tour. Rain had always thrilled Arianna; she loved it just as much as snow, but the clouds were grey and the wind was chilling. Arianna was already depressed.

She sat in the middle of the auditorium, one of only a handful of people settling down to watch the symposium. A girl walked over, a flute player named Brie, and asked if she could sit down. Arianna nodded and the two girls waited for the symposium to begin. The band the conductors were to work with was the military band Arianna had performed with the previous day, and she watched Commander Skkab warm up the band. It would be nice to hear them perform.

"Hey, is that Mr. Vogl?" Brie asked, pointing. Mr. Vogl stood behind the timpani, his baton in hand.

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't know he was the timpani player!"

Dr. Doss took the podium and announced the start of the symposium; he and the other two guest conductors would switch working with the conductors of the bands.

Arianna settled back and waited to see who went first.

* * *

Sarg. Had gone first, doing everything Arianna had taken for granted in the band room while on stage in front of his band. Dr. Doss had told him not to shake his arms as he raised them to conduct, then showed him how to move on the podium. He straitened Mr. Vogl's back and gave him tips on how to get the message from his mind to the band using the baton. Brie and Arianna were a bit startled, watching their teacher being corrected by his teacher, but Arianna was also excited that she was able to watch and learn things she could use later on as a conductor herself.

After his turn was over, Mr. Vogl went back to the timpani and, during the next song, Arianna watched him perform, the other conductor shaking under the keen eye of Dr. Doss. Mr. Vogl messed up and, thinking no one was watching, threw a mini temper tantrum before sighing and continuing with the song, his good natured frustrating making his two students laugh.

"Did Mr. Vogl just throw a tantrum?" Arianna asked.

"On the timpani?" Brie asked, amazed.

The two sat in silence before Arianna spoke up.

"It was a Voglie Timpani Temper Tantrum."

* * *

As the storm grew and the lights began to flicker, the strains of music were too much for Arianna. Brie was silent and introspective and Arianna felt the frustration in her heart grow as the military band finished the symposium.

Something had to happen.

_

* * *

There we are! Sorry about the short chapter and if it was boring or not... Please tell me what you think and I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks!_


	11. The End Of The Honor Band

_I know this story has been updated very rarely; sorry! Sometimes it's the time issue, when I just can't sit down and write because there are other things I have to do. Sometimes it's because I can't get to a computer or get on the website to update. But, I think it's mostly because it's so hard to remember the past and write it down for others to read. I mean, these are things that have happened and mean so much to me, but it's difficult to pull those thoughts out of my head and write them in a way to be fair and give the reader a full story. Memory is mostly snippets of information that mean something to a person. I have to expand on those bits and pieces of the past while including my friend's point of view (something that's hard when they don't want to work on the story or can't remember something, too) and making sure I have everyone's permission to write about the events. I don't want to offend anyone whatsoever, but I still have to remain faithful to what happened and not "alter" any more than I have to._

_Here is another chapter! Be sure to enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The End Of The Honor Band 

That honor band had been the best Arianna had ever been a part of. She was surrounded by friends, musicians, and professors who actually cared about the music as more than just a way to be recognized. It was a way to express how people felt and relieve tension and give a deeper meaning to anything in the world. Arianna had realized what her problem had been, the inner struggle she had dealt with, the pain she had caused herself:

She had been frustrated with the music.

Arianna had lost the drive, the motivation, the pleasure she took in the music. Dr. Doss had showed her there was a teacher out there who loved and understood the music and all those who loved and respected him learned so much more about themselves through his teaching. Arianna knew Mr. Marah had been a disaster for her music, for her personality, for her way of life. She realized that day that Marah had not taken her or any other student to an honor band. He had forced the music from the band, taken something from the students. He had taken something from her that had cut deeper than any emotional, physical, or mental wounds he had caused her already. Arianna realized it that night.

She supposed it was music therapy, in a way. She laughed during light songs, cried during sad songs, and used each song to teach herself something new. There was a magic in the honor band, a power Arianna had been looking for. The conductors were magicians, the sorcerer, Dr. Ross, using the musicians as tools to cast his spells of beauty and emotion upon the audience. Mr. Vogl, looking tough and proud in his military uniform, performed with his band before sitting in the audience to watch his students. Arianna saw the stage lights reflecting off his glasses from where he sat and was proud he could see her and her classmates perform.

After the concert, Arianna had roamed the reception hall before preparing to leave. Other students sat in the annex, waiting for Mr. Vogl and Arianna to come back so they could go home. To them, this was an experience to remember, but it held no where near the meaning it had for Mr. Vogl and Arianna. Mr. Vogl was represented by his students and represented his school, all he had worked so hard in college for. Since the honor band was held at his old college, he knew nearly everyone there and Arianna could tell by the look on his face that he was proud.

"Excuse me?" asked a college student, one of the girls who had helped set up before the concert. Arianna jumped, nearly spilling her glass of punch, and tore her gaze away from where Dr. Doss and Mr. Vogl were talking, smiling at the girl with the blonde hair, her thin body dressed in black.

"Yes?" Arianna said, smiling wide. To be honest, she was scared and taken off guard, no clue what this was about.

"I just wanted to say you were really great tonight," the girl said earnestly. "You played with such emotion, it was inspiring. You really felt the music."

Arianna stood there in shock. This was one of the highest compliments she had received that night, or, as a matter of fact, from any honor band she had been a part of. And Arianna couldn't think of a thing to say in return.

"I would give you such a big hug right now," she stammered, "But I wouldn't want to spill my drink on you!"

Arianna gave a light chuckle as the girl laughed and smiled. They hugged anyway and Arianna thanked her once more before the girl wandered off and disappeared into the crowd. Ari was so embarrassed she had bumbled her way through such a pleasant conversation and the awkward feeling that she should have said something else and not babbled about spilling her drink. She went to find the girl again, but stopped and sighed. Why go back and embarrass the girl? Arianna regretted not getting her name; she would have liked to talk with her again. It was apparent the girl was a student of Dr. Doss.

"Ari," Mr. Vogl said, causing her to turn. Mr. Vogl subtly waved her over and Arianna obeyed, setting her punch down on a tabletop and smoothing her letter jacket. Dr. Doss was breathtaking in his coat-tail jacket and dress attire and Arianna just about tripped over her own feet looking at him.

"Thank you, Arianna, for being a part of this band," the conductor said, taking Ari's hand in his own. "You played with a passion and emotion I don't see from many students. Thank you."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Doss!" Arianna squeaked out, terrified of talking to such an amazing master of music. "You were inspirational! I absolutely love your conducting style and hope to come back someday!"

Mr. Vogl smiled as Dr. Doss bowed and excused himself after briefly talking about his music program with Arianna and asking her to come back for a tour. Arianna looked at her hand and bit her lip, too excited and stunned to say anything.

"Have you talked with the other directors yet, Ari?" Mr. Vogl asked, walking with her across the reception hall. "If you would like to, we should hurry to get home before all the other students fall asleep in the annex or wander off in search of food."

Arianna joked and obliged, Mr. Vogl smiling as she left his side.

* * *

The van ride home was uneventful, for the most part. Arianna asked all of her classmates to sign her program so she wouldn't forget who had gone with, one of the students sending around an invisible document to sign. 

"What's this for, Peter?" Mr. Vogl asked, pulling out of the parking lot behind the military band trailer.

"It's a document stating that no one will look in the backseats while people get undressed from their concert clothes and into pajamas."

"Oh," Mr. Vogl said, pretending to sign the invisible document handed to him at a stop light with utter seriousness.

They shared pizza after making a stop at a gas station and pizza restaurant, Mr. Vogl telling Arianna all about the military band and what it was like traveling with them. Nearly everyone slept in the backseats, resting on each other like a litter of puppies. It was very late by the time they got back to the school, everyone unloading their things from the van. It was cold outside and slightly wet from the storms earlier in the day. Arianna didn't want to leave the cold van and good company, shuddering as her feet became wet and the bottom of her skirt dripped with dirty water.

"Goodnight, Mr. Vogl," Arianna said to him as he prepared to drive the van back to the bus garage. "It was a great night!"

"You did a good job, Ari," he said with a smile, "Dr. Doss was impressed with you. You played very well and I'm very happy. Get some sleep and I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Sarg.," she said, her band director laughing as she waved goodbye, running to her father's truck where he waited to pick her up.

* * *

That night, all she talked about was Dr. Doss and the concert, how much fun she had had with her classmates, and what a great guy Mr. Vogl was. Her parents rolled their eyes, her sister laughed, and her friends who had not gone to the honor band had no clue what she was talking about. 

Arianna gently set away her wet concert clothes and hung her letter jacket over a chair to dry, turning her phone off for the evening after making all her calls. She slipped into pajamas, her long wet hair making her shiver, and Arianna dreamed of the concert, Mr. Vogl smiling, Dr. Doss conducting, and the music from her flute sweet and beautiful.

_

* * *

There we are! This was actually a fun chapter to write! I know that the chapters for this series are a little shorter than some people would want, but I just sort of wanted this to be a transitional chapter, going from one point in time to another. Three chapters of one honor band is a little much, too, and I hadn't wanted to spend as much time on it as I did. But, I did and it was important, so there you are! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! Generally, I want a few reviews per chapter before I move onto the next one, just to see if anyone is reading. I love hearing from readers, too, because then I can write for them and work on things I might not catch, being the author! Thanks again!!!! Happy Reading!_


End file.
